


The Last of the Voyagers

by Caladenia



Series: Being Home [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caladenia/pseuds/Caladenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew is re-united for the last time to welcome Naomi Wildman back on Voyager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last of the Voyagers

**Author's Note:**

> Published under a different pseudonym on FFN, with a few editing changes. Hope you like it. Complete.

* * *

 

“Naomi, how good to see you. My, you have changed!” exclaimed B’Elanna looking at the young woman stepping down from Voyager’s transporter. “It’s great to be able to choose your best look, isn’t?” she added wryly.

“Hi, B’Elanna. It’s good to see you too after all these years.” She warmly embraced the half-Klingon who did not seem to have changed a bit since she had last seen her, all these years ago.

“Sorry not to go with you but I’m a bit busy at the moment,” continued the older woman. “We are having one of Tom’s famous movie nights tonight and he asked me to check the holodeck program,” she said, her back already disappearing down the corridor. She laughed. “I think you’ll find most of the crew in the mess hall. There’s somebody there who is very keen to see you again.”

Naomi was left alone to find her own way down the familiar corridors. She breathed in deeply and a wave of nostalgia suddenly swept through her as she remembered running down the same grey carpet on her way to Astrometrics or the kitchen. Even after the most horrendous pounding during battles, Voyager’s smell remained the same. She put a hand on the wall to steady herself. Her weakness soon passed.

It did not take long before she was standing in front of a pair of swinging doors, listening to the murmur of voices on the other side. She looked through the round windows at the top, recalling times when a crew member or another had to hitch her up in their arms so she could have a peek. The kitchen was busy, with pots bubbling away. Crew members were seated in small groups, many in ancient uniforms and looking much younger than when she had last seen them. She realised she might have trouble recognising some of them.  
Her own uniform was more than 100 years out of fashion but would not seem amiss here. Her pips were in evidence on the collar. She had become a Commander a full ten years after the age she sported now but this reunion seemed an appropriate place to show off.

She pushed the doors open. A flash of colour immediately sprung in front of her. “Naomi. Naomi Wildman. Oh dear, I am so, so glad to see you again. I’ve been waiting for such a long time, you know.” And with these words, she was hugged at chest height by a slightly wizened Talaxian, tears running down his whiskered cheeks.

“Neelix. I’ve missed you so much. I did not realise you were here too. How did you manage to ...,” she asked, choking.  
“I’m still not sure. Something to do with sub-space holographic systems hybridising with the Doctor’s mobile emitter. So I’ve been told. But come and have a taste of Chell’s latest. Not my usual fare, but in the Alpha Quadrant, one has got to do ….” He took her arm and made a beeline for the kitchen where Chell was lashing out bowls of green-lime hot soup.  
“Maybe not just now, Neelix. I’m not feeling hungry for the moment.”

“I understand, sweetie. Even my appetite was not good when I first arrived and that’s telling, isn’t it. What about I re-acquaint you with everybody who is here, instead. I understand you are the last one to arrive.”  
“Oh! Am I?” she said, feeling weak again. “I did not realise that. I thought maybe ….” She was almost crying. “I haven’t kept track of everybody in the past few years. Maybe I should … .” She sat down on the nearest chair, not knowing what to say.  
“It’s all right, sweetie. It’s all right. You had your own family to look after. It was a bit of a shock for all of us too to come back here.” Neelix was patting her shoulder, his eyes misty.

It was overwhelming to meet so many people she had not seen for decades. They came in groups of two or three to where she was seated, saying a few words of welcome.  
Harry just waved, aware she was busy with all the attention. He looked very smart with his grey mop of hair and his Rear Admiral bar.  
“Can’t stay long. I better go or B’Elanna and Miral will both come and drag me away,” Tom told her with a wink. He kissed her on the cheek. He does not look a day over 40, she thought. Civilian life had done him good before the accident with his family.

“I don’t see Admiral Janeway,” she said to Neelix as the crowd began to thin out. “Is she here?”  
“Of course, she is. After all, she was the one who helped the Doctor setting all this up. She should be in her ready room with Captain Chakotay. They are inseparable again, you know,” he added with a wink. “Why don’t you go and say hello? I need to ask Tom what he wants to serve for his movie night.”

Neelix left after giving her a peck on the cheek and Naomi started to walk slowly towards the bridge. Her memories of her time on Voyager were flashing past. Here is where she had hid from Seven. She couldn’t remember exactly why now. But it must have been important to the very young girl she once had been, so long ago.

She soon found herself by Voyager’s ready room. She had not been there very often when she was a child but she had to see the Admiral and thank her.

“Come in,” said the well-known voice at the chime.  
“Commander Naomi Wildman-Usher asking permission to come aboard, Admiral,” she said in a firm voice, standing at attention with a large grin on her face.

Kathryn Janeway stood up from behind her desk and walked towards the younger woman. “Permission granted, Commander,” she said in her best captain’s tone. Then she softened her stance. “It has been such a long time, Naomi. I thought you might have forgotten about us.”

Naomi returned Kathryn’s embrace with warmth. They had often met after Voyager had finally made it home, ending seven years in the Delta Quadrant where she had been born. The Admiral had always been keen to keep in contact with her ex-assistant and Naomi had appreciated being able to ask her role model for advice at crucial stages in her life.  
It had been during one such discussion that the Admiral had mentioned her latest project, specifically restricted to Voyager’s crew. Naomi had had misgivings but she had been happy to participate once she was told that so many Voyagers were also contributing.  
“I didn’t forget, Admiral. I just wanted to thank you and Captain Chakotay. This is exceptional. I don’t think I really understood until now what it must have meant for so many of Voyager crewmembers over the years to experience all you’ve created here.”

“It was always a crew effort, you know. Chakotay and I just made sure Starfleet didn’t poke its nose in it, that’s all,” answered Janeway, beaming.

Naomi was glad the Admiral had not chosen to rejuvenate her looks too much. Her mane of hair was almost entirely grey, but her eyes were as icy blue as ever. She did look relaxed though, an adjective that rarely applied to the Captain or the Admiral Janeway she remembered. It might have had something to do with Captain Chakotay, who was standing by, waiting patiently.

Should she give him a hug or just shake his hand? Her hesitation made him laugh and he stepped forward, giving her a bear hug. “So good to see you part of Voyager’s family once again, young Naomi. The project was controversial but so far nobody who has agreed to the experience has complained. And as you are the last one....”  
Naomi could not stop feeling elated. “I am really so happy to be back here. I just hope I didn’t leave it too late before contacting the Doctor. And I am not so young anymore, Captain.” He must be in his sixties, thought Naomi, but he still looks stunning. No wonder Tom chose to look younger. Too much competition.

“I am so sorry to hear that Seven is not here,” she added, with a sigh.  
“She did not want to come back. She said it was an inefficient distraction from her last few hours with me.” Chakotay smiled but the pain was visible in his eyes. Janeway took his arm. “We miss her, but it was her choice not to be here, as it was Tuvok’s and Sam’s.”

The younger looking woman nodded her understanding. “I think my mother missed my father so much when she was in the Delta Quadrant that she tried to erase all her memories of Voyager, while I kept them alive. She knew he could not be here. I respected her choice but I had hoped to see Seven once more.”  
Her knees almost gave way.

“Come and sit down, Naomi. You look tired,” said Janeway with a worried tone in her voice.  
“Thank you, but I better get going. I don’t think I have much time left,” Naomi replied. “I would like to talk to Icheb now if you don’t mind. Do you know where he is?”

“He must be in the Astrometrics lab,” Janeway answered. “Even here, he has made several theoretical discoveries which Seven would have been proud of. He’ll be happy to see you again.”

Naomi stood up. “I really need to go now … .” The room swayed under her feet as if hit by a Borg cube. And then she heard and saw nothing.

* * *

 “Computer, end Voyager program.”

The Doctor took the holo headset off the old woman lying peacefully on the hospital bed, a smile lingering on her face. He closed her eyes, avoiding touching the small knobs on her forehead.

 _You were the last of the Voyagers, Naomi Wildman_ , he reflected. _I hope this holoprogram helped you during your last moments as it helped so many crewmembers before you. Rest in peace among your family._

“Computer, record the following death certificate.  
Naomi Wildman-Usher.  
Born on USS Voyager Delta Quadrant, Year 2372.  
Died, Starfleet San Francisco Hospital, Earth, Year 2514.  
End of record.”

He sat down, holding Naomi’s hand in silence for a while, alone with his thoughts. Something was tugging at his sub-processors. Something important.

He chuckled. Typical of everybody to forget about him. He recalled the times where nobody would remember to turn his program off after leaving sickbay. Oh well, he certainly needed more time under the Alpha Quadrant suns to experience all that he wanted to do and discover. But one day, he was fairly certain he would make the journey back to Voyager too and be welcomed once again among his family.

“Computer, download an updated EMH copy into the Voyager program and lock the program to my voice command only.”

He left the room, smiling.


End file.
